Changes
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: Kurt is looking around in the infirmary when he finds something that could change his life; Beast's old X Gene supressors. It takes him awhile, but he finally drinks one. What he didn't see was the fine print. Kurtty The grand finale has arrived!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I've finally returned to the Kurtty part of fan fiction again. I'm over book couples… for now. Until then, I'm totally Kurtty crazy. Believe it or not, I actually dreamed this whole thing last night! Tell me if it's too crazy and I'll try to fix it. **

**Disclaimer: Come on, If I owned X men Evolution, would I really let it stop after four seasons without Kurt and Kitty kissing or dating? Yeah right!**

_Come on, come on! Where are they! _

Kurt was sifting through the cabinets in the infirmary, looking for band aids.

_If Logan keeps at it with these grueling training sessions in the danger room, I will need more than extra band aids from the infirmary! _He thought as he looked through another cabinet.

_Extra Tylenol, Lysol, Motrin, where the heck are the stupid band aids! Wait… what are these?_

Kurt was looking at a set of vials filled with a weird green liquid. Kurt, being as curious as he usually is, tried to read the label. It was written in Beast's too intelligent to be comprehendible language. As far as Kurt could figure, It was some sort of serum that suppressed the X-gene. Plus, Kurt's English wasn't the best.

_I wonder if it could make me look normal! Sure, I can't use my powers but I don't have to hide behind my inducer anymore! I don't have to wear long sleeves! No more blue fur that I have to hide! I don't have to worry about my tail coming loose! I can won't have to worry about having only three fingers! I can have ten toes!_

He knew how lame these outbursts would have sounded to the rest of the mansions residents, but they didn't have to deal with all of the worries he had to. Sure they had to keep their powers a secret, but at least they were normal! Or at least as normal as a mutant teenager could be.

_But why did beast keep this hidden from me? He would have told me if it worked. Besides, he has the same problems that I do. Well… most of them…_

Kurt was referring to his crush on Kitty Pryde, who also just happened to be his best friend.

_Kitty would like me to stay true to myself, even though I am blue and furry. It probably doesn't work anyways. Besides, chicks dig the fuzzy dude! _Kurt thought as he found the elusive band aids.

He closed all of the cabinets and tried to leave everything the way it was when he had found it. Beast did hate it when people messed with his stuff. Kurt shut off the lights and teleported to his room. Still one really annoying thought lingered in his head.

_If the serum was bogus, why did he keep it?_

It was annoying, because it was half right. Or at least that's what Kurt thought.

"You're vat?" Kurt tried not to shriek. He was sitting on the balcony outside of his room, standing next to Kitty. Or at least he was until took a few steps back.

He looked at his best friend like she had just stabbed him. In a way, she did.

" But… vhy? Vat is so good about him! Keety…?" Kurt hung his head.

"Kurt, please try to understand! He's not like you think he is! He's really sweet and… Kurt, Don't look at me like that!" Kitty scolded as Kurt tried not to look as horrified and as heartbroken as he felt.

"But vhy Lance! He's in ze Brotherhood! He's our enemy! If he's so "good" then why isn't he on our side!" Kurt argued.

"Hey, I thought that you'd finally be happy for me. You have Amanda! I didn't have anyone until he asked me to be his girlfriend! He's had a bad life and I think he's pretty ok for someone in his circumstances!" Kitty argued back.

"_His_ circumstances! _His_ circumstances! His life isn't near as bad as ze stuff I've been through! And Keety, never date someone because you feel bad for zem! It never vorks out!" Kurt fired back, to mad and hurt to register what was coming out of his mouth.

"Am I not good enough for you! I thought I was someone in your life! I call you my best friend! Now I've been demoted into nobody! What is up with that!" Kurt said. Then he saw the big, angry tears coming out of Kitty's eyes.

"I always thought you were my friend too Kurt! Friends are supposed to help and support each other. You don't seem to know anything about that! I guess your heart now matches your appearance!" Kitty spat. Then, she looked afraid that she went too far with that last part.

"What, what do I look like Keety?" said Kurt angrier than before. On the inside he was terrified of the response.

Kurt's last remark put Kitty over the top.

"A demon, Kurt! You are a demon!" yelled Kitty as she stormed away. Kurt didn't see the tears pouring down her face as she phased through the nearest wall and to her room where she could mourn the death of her friendship with Kurt.

Kurt teleported to his room where he cried hot angry tears and totally, completely heartbroken tears. He couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and as smart as Kitty would settle for a rockhead like Lance. She could do so much better. Kurt never, _never_ wanted to be called a demon. Not again. Especially by his best friend/ love.

Then that annoying idea came into his head again. Along with it, came a really stupid plan.

(Wouldn't it be funny if I stopped here!)

He didn't have much time, Beast would come in around five minutes to close up the infirmary for the night.

Kurt dug through the cabinet to find the green vials glowing a strange, iridescent light. Kurt was too heartbroken to think about it. He grabbed one and teleported to the privacy of his room.

He sat on his bed and gulped down the contents of the vial. The liquid burned down his throat, but was nothing compared to the tremendous pain of heartbreak.

Kurt's eyesight got fuzzy and he felt dizzy. He was blacking out, he knew the feeling all too well. All he wanted was an emotional sanctuary from the excruciating pain. He then let himself be consumed by darkness.

**So was it good? My grammar and spelling are a little rusty, sorry about that! I am also sorry if the characters seem to OOC for the tastes of some people. Hey, my subconscious mind came up with this so cut me some slack there! The best thing you could do for me is to review so please, please review! It kills me to only have one or less reviews per chapter! Flames will be used to fuel the story! ( If it really is good though, try not to flame me too bad!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! You are really great! Sorry, don't hate Kitty. I know, it's hard, hang in there. It'll clear up.**

**Disclaimer: KURTTY IS AWESOME! (That means I don't own x men evolution f.y.i.)**

_Uhhhh… what happened?_

Thought Kurt as he groggily sat up out of bed. Then the past day came crashing on him like a tidal wave. Emotions; pain, heartbreak, anger, sadness; all flooded into his heart and fought each other. Kurt put his head in his hands.

"Vat am I going to do?" said Kurt. His voice cracked with emotion. He then noticed that something was different.

"My hands…" said Kurt in utter rapture. "Zey are normal!"

Kurt swung his feet out from the covers.

"I have ten toes! I have normal feet!" whooped Kurt. His problems were gone! No fur, no deformed legs, no creepy glowing gold eyes and no…

"Vait, hold ze phone! Kurt stood on the cold wooden floor. He savored the feeling of the cold wood on his new furless feet. Kurt hobbled over to the mirror.

_Oh, wonderful. Now I have to walk again! I guess walking on flat feen and normal legs would be easier than what I'm used to. _Thought Kurt as he got a good look at himself.

He was pleased with what he saw. More importantly, what he didn't see.

"I…I… I don't have a tail!" gasped Kurt. It was too good to be true. He was so happy, he started to dance. Or at least he tried to. He wasn't used to the change in balance, so he fell over and landed on the floor.

_I've got to work on that!_ Kurt thought as he threw on clothes he never thought that he could wear to school. Short sleeves. Kurt adored the feeling of not having to wear long sleeves everyday.

Kurt was about to teleport to the kitchen to get some breakfast when he realized that he had forgotten something.

_I can't forget my inducer! I really don't need it now, but everyone can't know that I stole some of Beast's normalizing junk. I'll get lectured on how dangerous that was for hours! I'd probably be grounded too._

Without another word, Kurt grabbed the inducer, though it remained off.

Kurt prepared to teleport to the kitchen. He waited a second. Then another.

"Vat ze…?" muttered Kurt. Teleporting was so involved in this life that it became a mindless factor in his daily life.

_Oh, I forgot about the not teleporting thing with the anti mutant juice._

Kurt was a little bummed out by his loss, but thought that the whole, normal thing was worth it.

_People will think I've gone a little crazy in the head though if I don't teleport to the kitchen. I guess I'll have to come up with an excuse. _Kurt thought nervously as he raced down the stairs.

Kurt was ravenously hungry. Even hungrier than normal, if that was possible. Kurt really didn't give it any thought because for the first time in his life, he was kind of excited to go to school.

After Kurt wolfed down ten or eleven pancakes. Three servings of eggs and bacon, and four pieces of toast, Kurt ran to the fridge.

"Come on… vere is ze… ah here it is." Kurt said as he grabbed the gallon of milk. As he shut the door to the fridge, the gallon of milk in hand, he saw the person he was least ready to see. Kitty was nibbling on a piece of toast but gave it up and threw it away. That's when she locked eyes with Kurt.

It was only for a brief second, but long enough for him to read her emotions. He saw pain, anger, disappointment, and was that guilt. It couldn't be. She had no idea on how much being called a de… a you know what killed him inside. It sent back old memories forcibly suppressed loose in his mind. Memories that were occasionally in dreams that he woke up from covered in sweat and his face streaked with tears.

No, she didn't know anything. Kurt angrily chugged the whole gallon of milk. Kurt threw the empty jug in the recycling bin as he walked out the front door.

"Wait, Kurt!" Kurt turned around, hoping in his heart that Kitty had come to apologize. It was only Ororo.

"Kurt, is there something wrong? Do you feel well?" Ororo asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine. Vat vould lead you to think otherwise?" said Kurt not looking her in the eyes.

_Bad lie. Really bad lie._ Thought Kurt as he messed with his hair. It felt weird having ten, short fingers instead of six long ones.

"Well, for starters, you came down the stairs, no teleporting. You always teleport. You ate more than usual and Kurt, you just look… different." Ororo said.

_I am different._ He thought.

Ororo reached up to put her hand on his forehead but he quickly stepped away.

_No fur! She'll definitely know! _Kurt thought as he raced out the door.

"I'm fine, Ororo. Thanks!" yelled Kurt as he took off down the driveway. He was in no mood to confront the other X men. Not now. So began the long walk to school.

Life could have seemed perfect for Kurt that day. It could have felt like a million pounds were lifted from his shoulders. There were less secrets that he was forced to keep hidden. However, It was miserable for him.

Kitty wouldn't even look at him. He ate lunch with Scott and Evan, who had heard about the fight between him and Kitty from Jean. Jean, Rogue, and Kitty were sitting at the same table.

Kitty was saying something to Rogue. Rogue got mad and started saying something to Kitty. Kitty put her head down and her shoulders shook. Kitty was sobbing. Jean just looked at Kitty, not sure of what to do next.

A part of Kurt wanted to walk over to their table and hold Kitty to his chest and tell her that everything was going to be ok. The reason she was crying was probably because of their fight last night last night.

_Wait, the fight is __her__ fault, not yours. __She __is the one who called you a d… a you know what. Or do you have to be reminded again. She crossed the line. You were just trying to stop her from making a huge mistake. That obviously backfired, so let her live in her misery until she apologizes._ Said a voice in Kurt's head. (And no, there will not be little shoulder angels and devils in this fic! Sorry!)

"Dude, you're toast!" said Evan.

"And vhy is zat?" asked Kurt coyly. As if his love wasn't crying her eyes out. As if there wasn't a huge fight last night. As if He and Kitty were still best friends.

"Dude, I don't know… maybe because you broke your best friend's heart!" said Evan sarcastically.

"She started it. It's her problem now." deadpanned Kurt.

"What, am hearing this correctly? You and Kitty had this huge fight, thrashed your friendship, and you don't care? I'm not believing this!" cried Evan.

_Evan can be such a drama queen! _thought Kurt. Then Scott decided to speak up.

"Kurt, we all know that you like Kitty, and we're sorry that she chose Lance over you, but…"

"Oh you're ze one to talk! 'We all know' zat you are head over heals for Jean! So mind your own stupid business!" shouted Kurt.

All of the surrounding tables were staring at them, Including the one where Jean, Kitty and Rogue were sitting at. Scott's face was as red as his sunglasses… or Jean's hair. Jean giggled. Kurt didn't care. He stalked off to the hall.

Once Kurt was gone, Kitty, Rogue and Jean moved over to sit with Scott and Evan. Evan was too shocked at Kurt's outburst to register the girls' arrival. Scott was still red in the face and tried to hide it.

"What was his problem? He went like ballistic!" Rogue commented as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I know! He's been totally weird since this morning. I think it's because…" Evan gestured to Kitty, who was too busy silently crying to notice.

"It's not like him though. When Kurt is mad, he just is really quiet. No joking. No talking." said Rogue.

"I wonder what set him off to be that mad." said Evan. Scott and Jean remained quiet. Kitty cried louder.

"Kitty, is there somethan' we don't know?" Rogue said softly. Kitty sniffled.

"I…I told him that I was Lance's girlfriend." said Kitty quietly. Evan and

Rogue winced. They both knew how crazy in love Kurt was with Kitty. That surely did it for Kurt.

"Then then I called him a…" Kitty started sobbing again.

"Kitty, what did you call him? We really need to know." said Rogue softly as she stroked Kitty's back soothingly.

"A demon… I called him a (sniffle) demon!" Kitty started sobbing worse than before. Evan's eyes widened. His mouth hung open. No one would ever dream of calling Kurt a demon. Or at least he thought… Rogue bit her lip as Kitty kept crying.

"Well at least we know why he was mad!" retorted Evan. Kitty cried louder.

"Shut up Evan! But that outburst was too much, even for Kurt. Something is wrong with him. I knew somethan' was weird with him at breakfast!" said Rogue.

"I say we all keep an eye on him and find out what's going on! I don't want anything bad happening to mah little brother!" announced Rogue. Who's with me?"

Evan, Scott and Jean nodded. Kitty just looked downright depressed now.

Kurt was looking in the bathroom mirror at Bayville high.

_Why is everyone on my case! Why can't everyone just leave me __alone!_ thought Kurt as be banged his fist against the glass mirror. The mirror shattered. Just like everything else in his life.

**Was the chapter any good? I made it extra long for the late update. I'm trying to get better at updating sooner! Tell me how it was in a review! Only flame me if the chapter completely stunk. Sorry for the grammar/spelling/OOC mistakes! I proof read it, but I might have missed a few things! Please let them slide!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so here is chapter 3! Enjoy the drama!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Kurt ran home in hopes of beating the other X men home. He had to get to the infirmary, now. Kurt looked at his hands the pale skin was turning bluer and fuzzier by the minute! While he was sacked out yesterday, he forgot to charge his inducer and the battery was completely dead.

Kurt felt his fingers start to stick together to form three. His legs started to bent.

"Oh mien Gott! I wish I could teleport!" gasped Kurt. He started to run slower and hed the urge to run on all fours.

_Just like an animal._ sighed Kurt. Kurt sprinted through the front gate. Kurt felt his tail starting to form. The feeling was unnerving. Kurt was too slow. He hat to run on all fours. He zoomed past Ororo.

"What's the hurry, Kurt?" asked Ororo. Kurt didn't stop.

"I have to get something! It's really important!" Kurt said as he bounded through the doors of the infirmary. As luck had it, Beast was nowhere in sight. Kurt skidded to a stop at the cabinet where the x-gene suppressors were hidden. He snatched one and gulped down it's contents.

He didn't black out this time. Instead, he felt his fingers separate. His skin returned to it's pale state. His tail disappeared and his legs returned to the way a normal person's would look. He was normal again.

_Whew! That was close._ thought Kurt. Kurt left the infirmary with a good felling. He no longer had the shame of being blue and fuzzy. Then the professor's voice rang through his head in a telepathic message.

_There will be an early training session with Logan in the danger room today. The training session starts in ten minutes._

"Vonderbar." mumbled Kurt as he walked up the stairs to his room. He put on his uniform and realized how foreign and ill fitted it looked on him.

_Wow, this looked much better on me when I was blue and fuzzy._ thought Kurt

_Whatever, you're normal now. Deal with it. Just come up with an excuse._ a voice said in Kurt's head (Again, no stupid little shoulder angel/devil thing!)

Kurt raced down the stairs. He slid into the danger room just in time.

"About time, Elf." said Logan. "What happened to you?"

"I… uh…" stuttered Kurt. He'd forgotten to come up with an excuse.

"Woah, man. The last time I checked, you were blue and fuzzy." said Evan.

"Take off your inducer." said Jean. Scott nodded, agreeing with Jean as usual.

"Kurt, we all know what you look like, you don't have to hide from us." said Rogue.

"He should." mumbled Kitty. Everyone, including Logan looked at Kitty in shock.

"Keety, vat is your problem?" Kurt fumed. "You're just being a brat because you're mad at me for being vright about Lance! Lance is a stupid blockhead! Vhy can't you see that! Or maybe you can and you are just being stubborn! But Vatever. Just don't take your stupidity out on me." said Kurt, all up in Kitty's face.

Kitty looked heartbroken and gave Kurt a glare.

"Just for your information, I will never take back calling you a demon. I was right about that!" yelled Kitty as she ran to the door.

"Whatever, Shaddowbrat!" yelled Kurt. Everyone heard Kitty start to cry before she phased out of the Danger Room.

Everyone around Kurt stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

"That was harsh." said Evan. Rogue was absolutely red in the face.

"Kurt what is your problem! I'm nawt believin' this!" shouted Rogue.

"Save it, Rogue. I don't want to hear it!" said Kurt as he stomped to the door. At this point, he didn't care what the consequences were if he skipped the rest of the training session.

Kurt walked up to the door of the Danger Room. All eyes were on him. The door wouldn't automatically open.

"Stupid door! Open!" mumbled Kurt. He jumped up and down to try to set the sensor off. It still wouldn't work.

_Stupid not being able to teleport!_ thought Kurt furiously.

"He can't teleport…" stuttered Jean, who was reading Kurt's mind that whole time.

"What do ya mean he can't teleport!" said Rogue irritably.

"Maybe It's Mystique!" said Scott as he prepared to blast .

"If it was Mystique, why wouldn't she be the furry blue version of Kurt!" argued Rogue.

"Jean, bring him closer." said Evan.

"Ok."

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" yelled Kurt. Jean pulled him closer until he was right in front of her.

"Uh, guys? Kurt isn't wearing his inducer.." stammered Evan.

"What do ya mean?" stormed Rogue as she stomped over.

Kurt squirmed and continued to complain.

"Rogue, touch him!" said Jean. "I can't hold him much longer."

Kurt looked at Rogue in horror as she snatched his hand and drained him. Rogue shuttered.

"What do you see?" said Scott.

"Oh mah… Kurt drank some green gunk that made him loose all of his mutations!" shrieked Rogue.

"What?" said Scott, who was clearly confused.

"No way, how can he do that?" said Evan in wonder.

"And why?" asked Jean.

"Ah don't know. Ahm gonna figure it out though." said Rogue. Then she received a telepathic message from the professor.

_Everyone, the Brotherhood has gathered at the front gate of the mansion. They mean trouble. _

"Ah'll go and get Kitty. Y'all go and whop them good. Just don't have all the fun." smirked Rogue. She had planned on using Kurt's teleportation, but it didn't work.

_Oh great, I can't even use Kurt's powers!_ thought Rogue as she sprinted to find Kitty.

The other X men dragged Kurt away. Kurt was blue and furry again. Maybe it had to do with Rogue knocking him out or something. Anyways, Kurt was still out cold because Rogue had to take a long term dose of his energy.

Scott and Jean laid Kurt under a tree and ran to fight the menacing Brotherhood. Evan and Wolverine took their stands as the fight began.

"Kitty, Where are ya?" said Rogue as she raced through the halls. Then she stopped in front of Kitty's door and heard sobbing.

_That has to be her. _Rogue thought as she quietly opened the door. Kitty sat against the wall. With her head between her knees and sobbing, she looked like the world had been ripped from under her feet.

"Kitty, sweetie, you have to come with me. The Brotherhood has attacked us. We have to get rid of them." Kitty looked up.

Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Red lines streaked her cheeks like marks from a whip.

"Kitty, come on." said Rogue softly she walked over to the heartbroken girl.

"The only reason I dated Lance is because Kurt was with Amanda. He didn't like me, so I tried to move on. Look how well that turned out." mumbled Kitty.

"Kitty! Kurt liked you this whole time!" said Rogue.

"What! No way." said Kitty as she wiped a tear away. A few more took their place.

"Why didn't he tell me? I guess he doesn't trust me now. And he really hates me now. He will probably never look at me again. And… all those things he said!" cried Kitty

"Look, Kitty there's something I have to tell you. Kurt is no longer a mutant. Well, for the time being." said Rogue.

"What? That was why he was 'wearing his inducer' during training. But that doesn't excuse him for talking like a jerk to me." said Kitty.

"The stuff that made him 'normal', it changed him. That was probably a side effect." said Rogue.

"But you don't know! I will never know because he will never talk to me again! That could have just been what he really thought!" fumed Kitty.

"I just don't know…" Kitty said softly.

"Kitty, we don't have much time. We have to help the others. We can talk about this later." said Rogue.

"Can you phase us to the bottom floor ?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah, whatever." said Kitty who was still miffed on how the end of the conversation turned out.

Rogue and Kitty fell through the ceiling and ran through the front doors. They ran into the courtyard and joined the battle that changed Kitty's life forever

**I'm going to stop here. Sorry people, but I'm really bad at Rogue's accent so bear with me on that. The OOC-ness is all part of the story so don't flame me on it. Reviews are welcome! I'd love a few. If I get more than five, the next chapter might be better than the original way I planned it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the late update! This weekend was really busy with memorial day and all. Anyways, here is the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution! **

It was just an average battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Scott was occupied with Quicksilver. Evan was fighting Toad. Rogue was fighting Blob. Jean was battling Wanda and Kitty, of course was with Lance.

The adults were even fighting , but Kurt was still sacked out under a tree.

Lance and Kitty 'just happened' to end up out of sight and into the woods. ( All of the Kurtty lovers should be booing and hissing at this point!)

"Hey, Pretty Kitty. What's up?" said Lance, who was trying to be cool but failing miserably. As usual.

"Nothing." sniffled Kitty, who was still upset over what Kurt said.

"What's wrong?" asked Lance. (Oh how I loathe him!)

"Nothing. Not like _you _could do anything." mumbled Kitty.

"What?" said Lance with impatience in his voice.

"I'm in love with someone else and there is nothing you can do about it!" screamed Kitty as she let all of the emotional pain and anger out in that one sentence. Kitty would normally never, ever say something like even though it was true. She would normally be afraid that Lance would be extremely angry and hurt her.

"You know what, Pretty Kitty? You are wrong about one thing! I can change something, I can do it very easily!" said Lance, his anger apparent in his voice.

"Whatever." said Kitty. She didn't care what he had to say at this point. She just wanted to go to her room and cry.

"Whatever! Whatever? I'll show you!" shrieked Lance as hi eyes rolled back and he stomped on the ground. Before Kitty could do anything. The ground broke out in tremors and a seven foot chasm opened up beneath Kitty's feet. That took Kitty off guard and she fell.

She landed on her foot in such a way that it severely sprained or even broke her ankle. Now, Kitty had started to have flashbacks of all the times that she had with Kurt. At last, she came to the past couple of days where they fought. All of the mean things that Kurt said and all of the cruel things She had said haunted her like ghosts of a lost friendship and more. There was no doubt about it. She loved Kurt. Every time she was around him, it was life a fire leaping and dancing in her heart. And when he left to go on dates with Amanda and when she was lonely, a cold, icy feeling replaced the burning passion in her heart. Now, it felt as if there was no more life in her. She was sick of anger and fighting and just wanted to let it all go.

"See you later, Pretty Kitty!" sneered Lance as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he charged up for one last avalanche. Kitty knew it then. She was about to be buried alive. She couldn't get out of the hole because of her stupid busted foot, but she could still see that she was about to die.

"Bye Kurt. I forgive you." whispered Kitty as she waited to be crushed by rocks and soil. But it never came. Kitty heard a ferocious snarl and a cry of terror from Lance.

_Maybe Wolverine smelled death and came to rescue me. _mused Kitty.

Strange enough, she never heard stuff being chopped or slashed with Wolverine's antamantium claws. She only heard the sound of someone getting beaten up.

_Lance it sure getting his butt whipped._ thought Kitty.

After another thirty seconds of hearing Lance getting slugged, Kitty got suspicious.

_There is no way Wolverine would sock Lance that much. After all, Lance is just a_ _kid. _thought Kitty.

Then the punching sounds ceased. Kitty then heard a familiar voice.

"Now you'll see vat it's like to vish you vere dead!" snarled a male's voice with a strong German accent.

"Kurt stop!" yelled Kitty from the crevice. Kitty heard something heavy being dropped. Then Kurt appeared next to her. Kurt teleported her out of the hole and onto safe ground.

"Thank you so much Kurt, you don't know…" said Kitty. She was so happy that Kurt rescued her.

_He's not mad at me anymore! We can be friends, and later b.f. and g.f.'s now!_ thought Kitty excitedly. She walked over to hug her fuzzy blue friend when Kurt pushed her away.

"You were the vorst! I don't know vhy I rescued you!" said Kurt, his voice now dripping with venom.

"Kurt, I…" stuttered Kitty. She was absolutely flabbergasted on Kurt's behavior.

"Just get out!" yelled Kurt. Then, A look of absolute pain came over Kurt's face as he fell to the ground. He clutched his head, the looked at Kitty. His face read pure agony.

"Kitty, I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kurt managed as he screamed and fell completely on the ground. Kurt didn't move, though a little bit of blood came from his mouth.

"Kurt!" shrieked Kitty! "Kurt! Wake up! Please!" she pleaded as again, for the fourth time that day, tears fell from her eyes.

She tried to pick Kurt up, but he was too heavy.

_Man, for such a slim guy, Kurt it really heavy._ thought Kitty as she dragged Kurt's body out of the woods, and into the front courtyard. The battle was over. The X-Men were tired and weary, but the Brotherhood was long gone.

"Somebody, please! Help me! Help!" yelled Kitty as sweat beaded on her forehead. Her ankle felt like it was filled with burning acid and her strength was all but gone. Beast and Wolverine ran over. The Professor looked alarmed and started ordering the other X-Men to help Kurt and her.

"Help Kurt, not me…" Kitty said as she slumped on the ground, unconscious.

Kitty woke to the sound of the air conditioning on full blast. She struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she saw the pure white ceiling of the infirmary.

_Whoa, how long have I been out? _Kitty thought sluggishly as she slowly sat up.

She looked at her foot, and there was a cast around her ankle.

_Great, how long will I have this on! I do wish they could put a cast on for a broken heart…_ Kitty sighed. Then she looked at the bed next to hers. There lay Kurt.

(Wouldn't it be funny if I stopped here! Aww… I already promised to finish the story in _this _chapter! )

Kitty swiftly swung her foot with the heavy cast and it's free twin over the side of the bed. She tried to stand up, but almost fell. She had to grab on a rail on the side of the bed for support.

She gripped on the wall as she shuffled over to Kurt's bed.

He had no scratches or bruises.

_Lance is a looser if he couldn't even hit Kurt once! Kurt was right after all… That still doesn't excuse him from acting like a jerk! _thought Kitty.

Kitty then looked at Kurt's face. He had a peaceful look on his face. Kitty hadn't seen him like that in a long time. Kitty tried to shut the voice inside of her head up.

_Come on, forgive him. Let the anger go. You don't want to hate him. You love him. You know that you do. _

She knew it was right. She reached over and took hold of his limp hand. Then Beast walked in.

"Oh, Kitty" said Beast as he looked at Kurt and Kitty's interlocking hands. "I can see that you are up."

"Oh, um yeah. So how bad is the break?" said Kitty as she felt her face get warm.

"It is not severe, but the fracture is enough for you to keep the cast on for a few weeks." said Beast.

"Oh. Anyways, what's wrong with Kurt?" asked Kitty. Beast sighed.

"Kurt seems to have found my old mutant gene suppressors that I used back when I taught at Bayville. I created them to so that I could still appear normal and not, well so I wouldn't have to worry about being a mutant." said Beast.

"But why not get an inducer! Kurt had one! I don't see why…" started Kitty, not seeing Kurt's logic.

"Kitty, you just don't know how hard it is to hide pretty much most of your life. Kurt has looked like this his whole life. He's only just started to feel like what it is to be somewhat normal. The reason I didn't want an inducer is because it is still hiding who you are. I think Kurt realized that and drank the serum." said Beast.

That struck Kitty pretty hard. She had never thought of Kurt feeling that way. He always appeared to be a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. However, as Kitty had found out the hard way, Kurt doesn't always reveal his true feelings.

"Will he be… ok?" asked Kitty.

"Well, the serum had some dark side effects. Over eating, crazy fits of anger, violence, and the loss of all mutations. The serum was also created for me, specifically. The serum required an adult mutant's strength and energy to work. Kurt… is still not an adult as we both know. The serum completely drained him of all energy. I don't know if he could gain enough energy to survive at this point. Even if by some miracle he does survive, I think the serum has taken his powers permanently." said Beast grimly.

"What… what are you saying? That Kurt might not live?" Kitty didn't and wouldn't accept that Kurt was most likely not able to survive another night.

"No, no… there must be another way!" cried Kitty. She would never get to tell Kurt about her feelings for him! She could never tell him that she was sorry. She would never tell him goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. There is nothing I can do." said Beast as he left the infirmary.

"Kurt, no! Why! I love you!" Kitty sniffled as she all out started sobbing. (I make Kitty cry a lot in this fic a lot, don't I?)

"Don't go!" she sobbed as she grabbed his hand once again. Then, the totally unexpected happened. The rest of the X men ran in.

(Hahahahaaa! You should have seen your faces! I'm not _that _predictable!)

"How is he?" asked Rogue. "Is mah brother gonna be ahll right?"

Everyone looked just as anxious as Rogue.

"He's… he's… not supposed to survive another night." said Kitty quietly as she resumed crying.

"No, no there must be a mistake! He can't die!" muttered Rogue as she cried silent tears of her own.

Jean gasped and started crying on Scott's shoulder. Scott tried to comfort her, but he was taking his friend's death sentence pretty hard too. Evan looked at his shoes and tried to hide his tears. Kurt was one of his best friends after all! Then, something no one expected happened. The professor rolled in.

(HAHAHAHahaha… ok, seeing that I'm probably the only one laughing at this point, I'll stop with the teasers and get on with the story.)

"I see that you have all heard the terrible news." said the professor, who was looking mournful himself.

Kitty then gasped.

"What is it Kitty. Is somethan' wrong?" asked Rogue.

Kitty didn't answer. Her mouth hung open. Her eyes were wider anyone thought possible.

"Kitty, are you ok?" asked Evan. Scott looked concerned.

"Jean, Professor, could you…" started Scott.

"I… I can't get anything from Kitty. She's in shock, that's all I know." said Jean.

"I can get something all right. However, it's not from Kitty." said the professor.

Rogue's eyes widened. "Ya mean…"

"Kurt, you're alive!" screamed Kitty making everyone in the room jump at the sudden noise.

Kurt's grip tightened on Kitty's hand and his golden eyes fluttered open.

"Guten tag, mien Kätzchen." mumbled Kurt.

Kitty laughed and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Keety! Let… go! Can't… breathe!" gasped Kurt as Kitty let go.

"Kurt, we, I thought you were going to die!" said Kitty. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. Everything I've said these past few days, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." pleaded Kitty.

"It's ok, mien Kätzchen. I should be the one begging for forgiveness, not you." said Kurt. All of the X-men were looking at the two, waiting for the long foreseen conclusion.

"I forgive you, Fuzzy Elf! Just promise me one thing." said Kitty.

"And vat is zat?" asked Kurt.

"Don't ever try to change who you are again." said Kitty as she leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt was extremely surprised at first, but realizing that this was reality, not a hopeful fantasy, Kurt kissed her back.

The rest of the X men started clapping cheering.

"It's about time!" grumbled Rogue as she wiped a tear away.

"I always did like you better blue and fuzzy." whispered Kitty after the two broke apart.

"Thanks, Keety. I promise." said Kurt. "Trust me, I don't recommend being on the verge of death. On the bright side, I woke up to see your beautiful face, mien Engel." said Kurt.

Kitty smiled brighter than she had in a long time.

"So… vhy are ve all standing here, let's go watch a movie!" said Kurt as he got out of bed. Kitty and Kurt held on to each other for support.

Kurt attempted to teleport but he couldn't.

"Vat is ze deal!" muttered Kurt as he tried again, but to no avail.

"Um Kurt. There is something you should know. You know that anti mutant stuff you drank?" said Kitty softly.

"Ja?" said Kurt, silently urging Kitty to get to the point.

"Well, Beast said that it not only took your strength, but your teleporting powers as well." Kitty said. Kurt looked utterly depressed now.

"So, now I can't teleport? Ever again?" whispered Kurt. Kitty shook her head.

"Just remember, I will always be here for you. Whether you can teleport or not." said Kitty as she kissed Kurt again.

"Um, guys, I just ate so could you like, cut the lovey dovey stuff out until later?" said Evan. Rogue elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up, Evan. Besides, we ahll know that ya like it!" said Rogue with a mischievous grin on her face. Evan said nothing after that. Suddenly, everyone jumped at the sound of a *Bamf!* A familiar cloud of sulfuric smoke filled the air.

Kurt re-appeared next to Rogue.

"Kurt! Ya can teleport!" exclaimed Rogue. Kurt teleported next to Kitty again.

"It's a miracle, again!" said Kitty.

"It doesn't surprise me. I've been kissed by an angel." said Kurt looking strait at Kitty.

Kitty blushed. "Kurt, stop it." said Kitty. You could tell by her voice that she really didn't mean that last statement.

"So, who's up for that movie!" said Evan. All of the X-teens ran up the stairs and to the living room, where Kurt and Kitty snuggled next to each other on the loveseat and fell asleep.

**The End**

**So, was the ending too cliché? I tried to mix it up a little, and still give it that trademark, Kurtty fluff. I worked on the OOC-ness a little, but if it's too OOC for your likes, I'm sorry but that's the way I roll and I'm not changing now! My spelling and grammar are deplorable on this chapter and I'm sorry about that so tell me something I don't already know! Review please! Flames will be drenched with water!**


End file.
